


Eu amo ser seu

by Yuju33



Series: Histórias curtas [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Arima mais novo, Escolar Au, M/M, eu realmente acho os dois muito fofos, vou trazer mais histórias curtas assim
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuju33/pseuds/Yuju33
Summary: Apenas algumas pequenas linhas da vida dos jovens de 17 anos Arima e seu namorado Haise
Relationships: Arima Kishou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise
Series: Histórias curtas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116848





	Eu amo ser seu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TG_fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TG_fan/gifts).



> Isso era para um desafio da sala de litura da minha escola a um tempo atrás, algo do tipo: "Escreva seu poema" Eu escrevi esse, mas pensei que ninguém ia entender então desisti e nem participei.  
> Achei ele enquanto arrumava umas coisa aqui em casa, decidi postar aqui já que me parecia fofo, então está ai o resultado

Sempre que olhava o bicolor ele via a mesma expressão:  
Um sorriso lindo e radiante  
Eles não eram do mesmo nível, tinha certeza disso  
Eles viviam juntos, mas havia uma diferença tão clara de pensamento  
Ele fazia as coisas com tanta empolgação e estava sempre procurando se superar  
Já o garoto de cabelos azuis estava sempre acomodado onde estava  
Mesmo assim, ele se sentia imensamente feliz de ser seu namorado  
De ser ele o primeiro a escutar as reclamações do mesmo  
De ser o único que pode roubar beijos dele no meio da rua  
De poder distribuir carícias a ele apenas precisando de sua permissão  
De poder chamá-lo de "pudim" e ele o chamar de boneco de neve por conta de sua proximidade  
De poder irritá-lo todos os dias apenas por diversão  
Zoar a sua altura e provocá-lo por conta disso  
Ser o primeiro a provar suas deliciosas receitas  
E o mais importante, ser o único que sabe que o mesmo é um ghoul  
Sim, ele amava o seu bicolor.


End file.
